Leaving, Following, Staying
by tsttoain
Summary: She walked straight up to him and kissed him. Another Beck and Jade meet story. Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or a lot of things would be different ;) and I'd own a Villa with my own library.**

**AN: Yeah, another Badefic from me...This one was kind of inspired by the amazing book Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist. And well I hope it isn't too cliché and overdone and if there are simularities to any other fic it is purly unintentional. It's set a few weeks into their first year at HA, so that you do know some people and have some ideas about others, but don't know everyone and there hasn't been a play, yet. Anyway I hope you like it. **

She stomped through the halls of Hollywood Arts with her usual scowl, but more annoyed than usual. Behind her, she could still hear that freak Sinjin following her, telling her about his plans for their perfect first date.

She needed to do something to make it clear, that she wasn't interested. Rumors about something like this was the last thing she needed. You would think that making something clear was very easy for Jade West.

Normally all it took was one of her famous glares.

But apparently not for Sinjin. He just wouldn't give up, not even after she poured coffee over him in the Asphalt Café or locked him in the dumpster behind the school yard.

Suddenly she had an idea. Now she just needed someone to go along with it. That was when she saw him, leaning against his locker, observing the kids around him.  
>Without hesitation she walked straight up to him and kissed him. She could tell he was surprised, but eventually he started to kiss back.<br>When she heard Sinjin scream in shock and then running away, she pulled back with a satisfied smirk and went on with her way as if nothing had happened.

She couldn't stop herself from looking back at him though, he was handsome, even when he was looking all confused and lost, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, that kiss had been damn good, too.

By lunch she had already forgotten about this incident, that's what she wanted to believe, anyway, until her best (and only) friend Cat, who she knew since kindergarten, brought it up.

"So, I heard you kissed Beck Oliver? Is that true? Why didn't you tell me you like him. I thought you were my best friend.", she started to ramble as soon as she was sitting down next to her.

Typical Cat going from happy to sad in seconds.

"Cat! I didn't tell you, because I don't like him. I didn't even know his name. I just kissed him, so that freak Sinjin would leave me  
>alone.", she quickly explained before Cat would get even more upset.<p>

Cat's face lit up at her explanation, but after a few seconds she told her thoughtfully:" That's not nice Jade."

"Since when am I nice?" she snapped, and then added in a nicer tone, "Look, I found some my old color-books. Why don't you color something.

"With that she handed her over one of the books, she bought just for Cat, though she'd never admit that.

Cat squealed and chirped happy "Yay, coloring! Thanks Jade!" in her direction before digging through her back to find her "extra pretty rainbow" pencils.

Now, that Cat was quiet she had time to think though.  
>So, the boy was called Beck Oliver. She had heard that name before. Mostly whispered and giggled from the "bimbo-fraction" of the school, but she had also heard that he was a great actor. Well, if he was that good, she would probably see him in the first school production of the year.<p>

Not that she wanted to.

* * *

><p>Beck was confused.<br>It wasn't that other girls didn't come up to him trying to flirt, quite the opposite actually.  
>But this one had been different. She didn't appear to be interested in him. She didn't even look at him twice. She just kissed him and went away again.<br>He needed to know what was up with that, that's why he found himself retelling his encounter to his friends at lunch.

"So, I'm standing at my looker when this chick walks straight up to me, kisses me and then just leaves. I mean what's up with that?"

"Wow, I wish some chick would kiss me out of the blue.", his friend Robbie sighed.

"Yeah, dream on. It's not like any chick would ever kiss you voluntarily." Of course Rex had to comment and start a "fight" with Robbie.

Having learned already that it was best to ignore them when things like that happened, he turned to Andre wanting to hear his opinion.

"Well, do you know who she is? You know, so you can ask her?"

He sighed. "No, but I can see her. She's sitting next to that red-head over there", he pointed to his left.

The face his mate made when he saw who Beck was pointing at confused him even more.

"Dude?", he asked, waving his hand in front of Andre's face.

"Wow dude. That's Jade West. If the rumors are true you should be glad that she didn't talk to you. I don't think you should go and ask her about the kiss.",

"Why? What rumors? What did she do?"

He really was interested now, so she did more than just randomly kiss guys? Something that seemed to scare even Andre, who until now had seemed chilled and laid back.  
>Not that he didn't notice that she was different.<br>That was kind of obvious, not only from her clothes, which were all black and her hair, that had blue streaks in it, but also from the way she had walked trough the hallway.  
>And even now, he could see her more stabbing than eating her salad, sitting next to a girl with extremely red hair, who appeared to be coloring something, and not talking and giggling in groups like the rest of the girls.<p>

He was brought out of his thoughts by Andre who begun to answer his question.

"Well besides being one hell of an actress and passing the bird-scene on first try it seems that she locked someone in the dumpster and poured coffee over his head. Okay, it was that weird Sinjin kid, but still. And I heard that she destroyed the decor of the before-summer-play because it was ugly."

Okay, that really seemed strange, and violent. If it was true. But it's not like he's a weirdo like Sinjin and she did kiss him. That must mean something.

At least that's what he told himself as he walked over to her.

* * *

><p>He managed two sentences before she insulted him and then got up and left. Somehow, that intrigued him even more. Rejection wasn't something he was used to. At least not from girls.<p>

After the following week, more insults, rejections, threats and disbelieving glances from his friends, he finally got her to agree to go out with him. Just to make sure that Sinjin got the picture, of course.

They met a near by coffee-shop where Jade was a regular costumer, something Sinjin knew, too. They didn't see him, but he got her to meet him there again, just to be safe, though.

He didn't know how, but somehow their meeting turned to a ritual. Not that she would admit it, or that she was pissed when he didn't show up this one time, because he got sick.

Being two of the best actors in their year, they got a lot of plays together, too. Giving them the excuse to meet because of rehearsing.

It was about half a year later, when she saw him standing at his locker again, talking to some blonde girl, who was in one of his classes that something in her just snapped, prompting her to walk straight up to him and kiss him again.

But this time, she stayed.

And the rest is history.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
